Doubt
by CahDero
Summary: Jangan pernah kamu membenci Shinigami. Aku mengerti mengapa kaum kita ingin membalas dendam kematian leluhur kita. Tapi, balas dendam hanya akan menimbulkan akar balas dendam yang baru. Kamu harus menahannya. Antara prinsip kuno dan idealisme, manakah yang akan Masaki pilih? Canon from Bleach 530 & 531.


**Doubt**

Bleach © Kubo Tite fan fiction

Warning: OOC, typo, mention of Bleach 530 and 531, spekulasi sotoy

.

.

Kota Karakura, 4 Juni, pukul 20.45.

Hujan terus mengguyur kota kecil yang permai itu. Butiran air dari angkasa terus berjatuhan sejak matahari menyembunyikan tubuh benderangnya di balik garis horizon. Awan kelabu menyelimuti langit biru yang seharusnya menampakkan diri sepanjang hari ini—sepertinya baru kali ini prakiraan cuaca televisi meleset perhitungannya.

Di pinggiran kota, berdirilah sebuah rumah. Bukan rumah urban seperti di daerah Minamikawase atau yang berada di pusat kota. Namun sebuah rumah peninggalan zaman Meiji. Pagar besi gelap menjulang tajam di puncaknya, membentengi rumah bergaya Victoria itu yang berdiri angkuh memamerkan kejayaan masanya. Penerangan minim di sekitar kediaman di sana menambah suasana angker dan soliter. Tak lupa, di gerbang utama terpampang besar plat nama pemilik rumah mewah itu, 'ISHIDA'.

Semua jendela di rumah itu tertutup oleh tirai beludru yang tebal, kecuali satu. Sebuah lampu meja menyala dari balik jendela lebar itu. Sinar lampu itu tidak menerangi keseluruhan ruangan, tetapi bisa disimpulkan bahwa ruangan itu bernama kamar tidur. Sebuah tempat tidur _king-sized_ diduduki oleh seorang gadis yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya ke guling putih yang ia peluk. Kedua kakinya dia rapatkan ke tubuhnya.

Bila disimak baik-baik, deru napas pendek keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Di kejauhan sana, sebuah petir terdengar nyaring membuat sang gadis terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Seharusnya hari ini kota Karakura tidak hujan. Pagi tadi, pembawa acara TV dengan ceria telah memberitahukan para pemirsa bahwa cuaca Karakura sangat cerah sehingga tak perlu repot menenteng payung ke mana-mana. Namun, ketika pelayan keluarga Ishida, Katagiri, memanggil sang gadis untuk turun karena makan malam sudah siap, hujan pun tumpah ruah membasahi Bumi.

"Oh, hujan," gumam Katagiri sambil membukakan pintu menuju ruang makan untuk Masaki. Dentuman air bertemu tanah terdengar riuh di halaman rumah. Seketika, tubuh Masaki menegang.

Merasakan ketidaknyamanan sang gadis Quincy, Katagiri bertanya, "Masaki-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ah," suara Masaki sedikit pecah tetapi berhasil ia kontrol, "tidak apa-apa, Katagiri. Aku hanya kelaparan."

Katagiri mengembangkan senyum sopan, "Hari ini saya memasak gelatin udang untuk makan malam. Semoga Anda tidak keberatan."

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak keberatan," Masaki memberi senyum ceria. Dia selalu menyukai masakan Katagiri yang enak-enak. Meski yang pelayan itu masak selalu masakan Barat, Masaki tak pernah keberatan. Masakan buatan Katagiri selalu berhasil mencerahkan suasana hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Masaki menikmati makan malamnya bersama Bibi Ishida. Suasana ruang makan itu terasa berat. Keberadaan Bibi Ishida selalu membuat Masaki lebih mawas diri. Dia harus duduk lebih tegak, mengusahakan kedua sikunya tidak menyentuh meja, serta dengan hati-hati memotong daging gelatin tanpa suara.

Lagi pula, dia harus membuktikan pada Bibi bahwa dirinya layak menjadi seorang pengantin Quincy. Tangannya pun langsung sibuk merapikan kerutan rok _sailor fuku_-nya

Guyuran hujan yang semakin berat tidak memperbaiki atmosfir di antara mereka. Bulu kuduk Masaki mulai berdiri. Setiap gerakan tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Masaki-san?" Bibi Ishida angkat bicara. Seperti biasa, formal dan kaku pada calon menantunya.

"Oh, itu, emm," Masaki memutar otak mencari kata-kata yang tepat. " Oh iya! Aku baru sadar kalau murid di sekolah bisa menambah sayur kubis dan acar saat makan siang!" Bodoh kau, rutuk si gadis dalam hati. Mengapa malah itu yang keluar?

Bibi Ishida mengangguk, "Begitu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pelatihanmu?" Ini jelas pertanyaan yang sedari tadi wanita itu ingin tanyakan.

Temperatur ruangan mulai menurun beberapa derajat. Pertanyaan itu membuat Masaki salah tingkah. Bibi tidak akan senang mendengar jawabannya.

"Pelatihan, yah, aku sudah bisa," dalam setiap kata suara Masaki terus mengecil. "Sedikit," tambahnya. Dalam hati ia menghitung. Satu, dua, tiga…

"SEDIKIT!" Bibi Ishida tiba-tiba berdiri sambil memukul meja makan, membuat peralatan makan ikut bergetar. Masaki langsung melorot dalam kursinya.

"Sadarkah kau berada di mana posisimu sekarang?!" nada bicara wanita itu meninggi. "Orang tuamu sudah tidak ada dan kau adalah anak tunggal! Seharusnya kau sadar posisimu sebagai pewaris keluarga Kurosaki, pewaris kekuatan Quincy di keluargamu!"

Amarah Nyonya Ishida telah meledak dan Masaki harus mencari cara untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Mengapa hari ini cepat sekali berubah menjadi bencana?

Cepat-cepat, pewaris Kurosaki itu memasang tampang polos, "Ya, aku tahu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, gelatinnya enak sekali." Batinnya menjerit-menjerit: salah lagi!

Sepertinya omelan Bibi Ishida tidak akan berhenti andaikan putranya, Ryuuken, tidak menegurnya. "Ibu, hentikan. Aku bisa mendengar suara Ibu dari luar."

Masaki menyaksikan ibu-anak itu saling berinteraksi. Begitu dingin dan kaku, kontras sekali dengan keluarganya dulu.

Setelah Bibi keluar dari ruang makan, si gadis langsung menata diri lagi. Dia harus tetap ceria di depan Ryuuken, calon suaminya. Bicara soal Ryuuken, hari ini dia terlihat santai dengan _sweater_ serta kemeja kotak-kotak.

Ryuuken melempar senyum pahit, "Maafkan ibuku, Masaki. Beliau hanya melampiaskan stresnya padamu."

_Lebih dari itu, Ryuu-chan_, batin Masaki berkomentar. "Kamu ini bicara apa, Ryuu-chan? Itu semua bukan masalah bagiku. Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" si gadis menyelipkan intonasi ceria dalam setiap kata, meyakinkan tunangannya. Ryuuken tetap diam menanggapi keceriaan tunangannya.

_Aku harus keluar dari sini_. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya! Ngomong-ngomong, gelatin udangnya enak banget! Nyesel kalau nggak dimakan. Kalau kamu nggak mau berikan saja padaku, ok!" Dengan itu, Masaki berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa tenang dan menumpahkan perasaannya.

Kombinasi hujan dan omelan Bibi benar-benar sudah menyenggol batas kesabarannya. Setibanya di kamar tidurnya yang luas, dia langsung memeluk guling kesayangannya dan menangis.

xxxxxx

Di dunia yang tak mengenal humanitas ini, Masaki telah belajar menjadi seorang aktris. Agar musuh tidak dapat menerka suasana hatinya. Kecuali dalam situasi ini, supaya tunangannya tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Masaki sadar tanggung jawabnya sebagai Quincy. Sebagai anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Kurosaki yang nyaris punah. Sebagai seorang perempuan yang berkewajiban meneruskan darah murni Quincy mulia kepada anak-anaknya. Terkadang semua itu membebaninya. Tetapi ia seorang aktris yang piawai. Masaki pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Guntur yang melolong serta ledakan petir yang merintih membuat Masaki selalu ingat sebuah waktu di sudut memorinya. Di tengah hujan, ketika keluarganya dibantai oleh segerombolan musuh. Musuh dalam pakaian serba hitam dan sebilah pedang. Musuh yang menamai diri mereka sebagai Shinigami. Musuh bebuyutan Quincy karena alasan yang menggelikan.

Sebenarnya, nasib Masaki cukup beruntung. Dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga Quincy yang moderat dan berpikiran maju. Keluarganya tak pernah memandang Shinigami sebagai musuh dalam pertarungan, malah sebagai rekan kerja yang masih belum mencapai kata sepakat. Mengingat sesungguhnya tujuan hidup mereka itu sama, yaitu untuk membasmi hollow. Namun, teknik pembasmian yang berbeda di antara dua kelompok itu yang membuat mereka berselisih paham hingga menimbulkan pertumpahan darah ratusan tahun yang lalu. Jika dipikirkan secara objektif, segalanya terasa sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

Tapi siapa yang mau mendengar pendapat seorang gadis kemarin sore seperti dirinya? Tidak ada. Kecuali Ishida Souken dan mendiang ayahnya.

Mungkin karena persamaan sudut pandang kedua pria itu, mereka menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang erat. Hal itu membuat sang ayah mempercayakan dirinya kepada keluarga Ishida, yang mungkin mengira bahwa persamaan visi misi ini akan mengantarkan pada sebuah pernikahan yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

Sangat sulit untuk menemukan keluarga sesama darah murni pada saat ini. Nyaris kakek buyut mereka dibantai pada masa perang berdarah dua ratus tahun silam. Mereka yang tersisa segera bersembunyi dari pengawasan ketat agen-agen Shinigami dan mengamankan diri dengan berbagai cara, salah satunya melalui pernikahan. Demi menghasilkan keturunan yang secara fisik dan spiritual mampu menjadi Quincy—serta mampu mewarisinya kelak—pernikahan antar Quincy tidaklah main-main. Bila sebuah keluarga Quincy berdarah murni tak punya pilihan lagi, mereka takkan segan-segan menjodohkan anak mereka dengan keponakan mereka, hanya untuk mempertahankan kesucian darah mereka. Luar biasa.

Sungguh beruntung Masaki bertemu dengan Ishida Souken dan putra semata wayangnya, Ryuuken. Mereka menyambutnya dengan hangat. Souken memperlakukan Masaki seperti putrinya sendiri. Ryuuken pun selalu menjaganya bagaikan seorang kakak lelaki yang protektif terhadap adik perempuannya.

Hanya sang nyonya rumah yang tidak mau bersusah payah menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Masaki. Baginya, Masaki hanyalah calon istri penerus keluarga Ishida yang harus memberikan keturunan dan menegakkan prinsip kuno Quincy pada generasi selanjutnya.

Hujan di luar mulai reda. Masaki pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menghembuskan napas. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan dua gelombang _reiatsu_ masif saling bertabrakan dengan hebatnya, seakan-akan keduanya tenggelam dalam pertarungan panas. Indera Masaki mendeteksi salah satu pemilik _reiatsu_ itu adalah Shinigami.

Mendadak dilema menyelimuti hatinya. Gadis Kurosaki itu masih mengingat salah satu pesan ayahnya, _'Jangan pernah kamu membenci Shinigami. Aku mengerti mengapa kaum kita ingin membalas dendam kematian leluhur kita. Tapi, balas dendam hanya akan menimbulkan akar balas dendam yang baru. Kamu harus menahannya_.'

Haruskah ia menyelamatkan Shinigami itu? _Reiatsu_ Shinigami tak bernama ini terasa intens dan kuat, pasti dia selevel para kapten Soul Society. Tetapi lawannya juga tak kalah hebat. Hollow ini bukan berasal dari level ikan teri.

Masaki menolehkan kepalanya mengarah ke jendela, mata _hazel_-nya terfokus pada dua makhluk halus di luar sana. Kebetulan hujan tidak terlalu deras sekarang. Dia bisa pergi keluar, mungkin menyelinap lewat jendela. Tidak bisa, Masaki menggelengkan kepalanya menepis jauh-jauh ide konyol itu. Para pelayan bisa tahu kalau nona besar mereka melarikan diri entah kemana. Pelayan rumah Ishida bukan pelayan biasa, mereka Quincy berdarah campuran.

Separuh hati Masaki berteriak untuk membiarkan mereka bertarung. Tentu saja Masaki tahu mengapa. Keluarga Kurosaki dibantai kelompok Shinigami dalam pembasmian gelombang kedua, sebuah genosida yang bertujuan untuk memusnahkan lalat kecil tak berguna yang bernama Quincy yang masih tersisa. Seharusnya gadis itu duduk diam di kamarnya, sebagai sikap bahwa dirinya membela Quincy, membela keluarga Ishida. Namun, idealisme kecil di benaknya terus memberontak bahwa yang ayahnya pernah katakan itu benar. Bahwa hal itu mampu menjadi kunci perseteruan ini berakhir.

_Persetan dengan protokol_, langsung saja Kurosaki Masaki membuka pintu dan berlari menuju dua makhluk halus itu bertarung. Semoga saja Shinigami itu baik-baik saja.

_Dan semoga aku tidak terluka dalam aksi impulsifku ini. Kalau pun terluka, jangan sampai membuat Ryuu-chan cerewet seperti ibu-ibu._

.

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Curcol**:

Konbanwa! Seharusnya saya menyibukkan diri belajar buat UN yang kurang sebulan lagi dilaksanakan. Tapi karena stress melahap soal terus menerus, akhirnya saya mengistirahatkan otak saya dengan menulis fic yang diisi dengan spekulasi sotoy yang kemungkinan bener nggaknya cuman Sensei yang tahu. Xixi.

Saya belum _proofread_ fic ini. Ngantuk uy. Kalau ada yang kalimatnya nggak nyambung mohon kasih tahu saya ya.

Makasih sudah baca, dan saya tunggu reviewnya!


End file.
